


T. J. Goodman & Cyrus Kippen

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Amber, Costumes, Dorks, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Harry Potter Cotumes, M/M, Shazam Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Never let two dorks do couple costumes for Halloween





	T. J. Goodman & Cyrus Kippen

“I have no idea if this is the cutest or the dorkiest couple outfit you two could have come up with,” Buffy said, adjusting her red and gold tie. 

“Says Hermione Granger,” Cyrus retorted, gelling up his hair, frowning as he tried to get it to look *just* right. “You got the flashcards, right?”

“I did,” Buffy said cautiously. “And I think T.J. is going to flip when he sees all of this effort you put in.”

“Of course he put in all this effort,” Andi said, straightening out her bow tie. “Besides, I think I win at the nerdiest outfit.”

Both of her friends groaned. “It doesn’t count if you’re going as an actual nerd!” Cyrus said. “And I still can’t believe I lent you my old glasses for this.”

“You don’t even use them anymore because the prescription is out of date,” she argued back. “Besides, look who’s talking about borrowing clothing items.” 

“This is different,” he said as a matter of fact. 

“Why is it different?”

“Because...this is the only way to sell it...Besides, my outfit belongs to Buffy.”

“And you can keep it. That is from two basketball teams ago,” she said. Finally Cyrus smiled when he got the hair right and pulled on a zip-up hoodie, leaving it open so that the Jefferson Middle School Basketball jersey underneath was visible. 

“Well? Ladies?”

“Whoa…you’re selling it,” Andi said. 

“Yup. You look like him.” 

Cyrus looked in the mirror and smirked. “I’m no longer Cyrus Goodman. Until Midnight tonight, call me T.J. Kippen.”

* * *

Soon there were knocks at the Goodman’s front door. It was the GHC’s dates for the night, and Jonah, all in costume ready to see their other halves. Jonah wore a Shazam costume since everyone said that the actor who played Billy Batson looked like him. He wasn’t really into costumes all that much but they all begged him to the point he felt like a total jerk if he didn’t wear it.

Marty was dressed up like Ron Weasley, so even though he also wore a Gryffindor robe and tie, he swapped out the usual sweater for a burgundy one with a big gold “R” on the font and even found a twig, snapped it, then wrapped an ungodly amount of tape around it. He knew Buffy would commit and stole some of her dad’s old law books to carry around. 

Amber wore her cheerleading uniform, but kept her hair down and curled, only putting up a small section into her giant hair bow. Her sneakers were shining white. Her couple outfit with Andi would be the nerd and the cheerleader, but with a gay twist. Instead of fighting for some boy like Taylor Swift’s “You belong with me” video, they were dating each other. 

But T.J.’s won out of those guys, and he was excited to see Cyrus’s interpretation. He was dressed up in a patterned button down, had a messenger bag, and even slicked his hair down some. Just in case, he had the old Bar Mitzvah sweatshirt tucked in the bag just in case people didn’t realize what he was doing. 

Cyrus’s mom opened the door and T.J. immediately put on his cheesiest smile and went “Hello, hello, hello!” 

Mrs. Goodman couldn’t help but start laughing. “Oh my god, I’m not sure if this means you two hang out too much or you two are perfect for each other.”

“Both.” Marty and Amber said together. 

“Hey, don’t hate,” he said back to them. “So...where is the wonderful, amazing, puppy-dog of a human being T.J. Kippen?” He joked. 

“All three of them are upstairs,” she said. “And I want pictures of you all before you leave for the party!”

They were all headed upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Cyrus, dressed as T.J. was the one who opened the door and both boys almost lost composure immediately. They tried not to let it show, but they quickly took a breath and looked looked at each other. “Cyrus, My man,” Cyrus deepened his voice as much as he physically could. “You look Niceberg.”

T.J. had to bite his tongue for a second so that he didn’t laugh and he started talking, getting more and more excited and speaking faster as he did. “Wow Teej, you look absolutely amazing because you are amazing because this is going to be the best Halloween ever and you’re wearing a hoodie that matches your eyes and your jersey which you always look super hot in…”

“Oh my god, what did we sign up for,” Amber groaned and moved past them to go kiss her Nerdy Andi. 

“I’m just gonna hang with my totally fly Cy guy,” Cyrus said, pulling a step stool from behind the door and standing on it so he could simulate the reverse of the height difference between the two. Jonah actually broke down laughing at that.

“And I get to be with my super cool, absolutely amazing boyfriend,” T.J. said, looking up at Cyrus. So that’s how it felt for him. T.J. was suddenly very aware of his own height. 

“Good god, and I thought we were bad with out-extra-ing each other,” Marty said, putting his arm around Buffy’s shoulders. “Let's get to the party before this they somehow derail everything.”

“How would they even derail it?” Andi asked. 

“Sure, act like we aren’t standing in front of you,” T.J. said.

“Do not underestimate my brother’s narcissism,” Amber said. “The sooner we’re out in public, the more guaranteed we are for having the two stay within a PG rating.”

“Hey, just because I can shoot three pointers with ease, or cross the court in seconds flat, doesn’t mean I am so self-absorbed,” Cyrus said, and everyone but Buffy and Andi looked at him in awe. 

“What did you say?” Marty asked. 

“What? Just tossing out some b-ball lingo. I’m just saying that it doesn’t matter that I truly rock because I can shoot nothing but net from half court, I’m just that amazing of a point guard,” he said. “But I’m an even more amazing boyfriend to my muffin of a man.”

T.J. was staring at him open-mouthed. “H..how?” 

Buffy sighed and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her robe pocket. “I regret this so much...you all honestly could not begin to imagine.” 

“Now I understand completely,” Marty said. “Come on, we have a party to get to.”

* * *

Everyone piled into the Kippen minivan that Mrs. Kippen allowed them to borrow, with T.J. driving and Cyrus in the passenger seat. “Are you sure you should drive, Underdog?” Cyrus said, back in T.J. mode. “I mean, you did almost fail your driver’s test.”

“I aced the written part and technically passed the driving part by like...a point,” T.J. replied. “I’m sure I’m fine for one night. Besides, your mom thinks I’m a good influence on you.”

“You totally are, you got me to start getting help for math. It was totally Niceburg.”

T.J. hissed under his breath, “I said it that word one time….”

Cyrus smirked at him from the passenger seat. 

Marty opened his mouth and Buffy cut him off. “If you say blimey or bloody hell, I’m throwing you out of this car.”

Marty closed his mouth.

“I’m feeling very single right about now,” Jonah said. 

“Ironic considering just about everyone attracted to men has had a crush on you,” Buffy said. “Except for me. You were too...swoopy for my type.”

“Swoopy?”

“You know...like Justin Bieber back in the olden days? Swoopy.”

“And now I’m…?”

“Still a little swoopy, but much more human.” Everyone let out noises of agreement. 

“Human?” He raised an eyebrow. “Ironic considering I’m dressed like...well…” he swished his Shazam cape.

“Dude, you were above the whole world back in the day,” Cyrus said. “Like some unattainable god! I couldn’t even just say Jonah when I talked to you. I had to say your full name.”

“Wow...so wait...you had a crush on me?” Jonah asked.

“Ladies and gentleman, the most oblivious man on earth,” Marty announced holding his arm out and presenting Jonah. “Raise your hand if you’ve ever been attracted to Jonah Beck.”

Everyone in the car except for Buffy and Marty (and obviously Jonah himself) raised their hands. 

“Wait...Andi and Amber I know because I’ve dated both of you on and off...Cyrus...well...yeah I can see that...but...T.J.?”

“Yeah T.J.,” T.J. said. “Why else do you think I was a total dick to you in little league...or just a dick overall?”

“Never doubt the powers of heterocompuslivity and internalized homophobia,” Cyrus said. 

“That intense?” Jonah asked and literally everyone except Buffy in the car shouted “YES!” 

“Yeah Jo, you and I are the only non-queers in here as far as I can tell.”

“As far as you can tell?”

“Well, I know I’m straight,” she said. “You haven’t said straight or otherwise.”

He paused. “I mean...I’m into girls…”

“Be free to be,” Marty said. “That’s all that matters.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said. “So Buffy is the only confirmed straight, and I just have a question mark dangling.”

“Hey, still unique even among the majority,” she teased. 

* * *

The party was being held in some warehouse downtown, and everyone was in costume, some as a couple, most as a standalone costume. Buffy and Marty were just playing around with each other, daring the other to the tabletop games and later, to who could stay in a kiss the longest. People told them to get a room, and those people got the finger. 

Amber and Andi spent the whole night dancing and mingling with other people in costume, though sometimes a guy would try to hit on Amber and brought a friend with them to hit on Andi. They always seemed confused when she said that she was in a relationship, and then once or twice, got so annoyed that she pulled Andi in by the bow tie and kissed her deeply. 

T.J. and Cyrus meanwhile, continued their shenanigans, pretending to be the other, complimenting both themselves and the other, being all sappy with each other. T.J. even sat down for most of the evening so that Cyrus could stand and keep the height difference. 

People loved seeing how in sync the couple were, and even let them choose several songs over the course of the night so the two could dance together. They were even able to reunite almost everyone and do a reprise of “Born this Way,” except this time one of T.J.’s hands was occupied by Cyrus holding it tightly and kissing the back of it. They ended their night with the final chords of the song and kissed each other deeply on stage while everyone cheered. Buffy and Marty also kissed next to Andi and Amber who kissed as well. Jonah jokingly hugged himself tightly and jumped up and down. 

* * *

They were all pretty much exhausted by the time they were leaving and thankful that the Macks agreed to host the group sleepover, with the rule being that they all had to sleep in sleeping bags in the living room to police each other. 

T.J. and Cyrus were the last ones awake and they were cuddling, leaning against the couch, using their sleeping bags as blankets as they watched some Disney movies on mute with subtitles on as to not wake up the others. 

“Hey,” T.J. said softly, his arms around Cyrus, who was using him as a pillow. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” he said sleepily, smiling up at T.J. “I love you too.” They leaned in and kissed each other softly. “I love you Mr. Goodman,” Cyrus teased. 

“And I love you Mr. Kippen,” T.J. teased back, his fingers dancing playfully over Cyrus’s palm. “You know...I actually kinda like the sound of that. Mr. Goodman…”

“I was about to say the opposite,” Cyrus said back, his eyes close to closing. “I prefer the sound of Mr. Kippen.”

“How about a compromise then,” T.J. said, starting to get tired as well, but wanting to stay awake for as long as Cyrus was. “Mr. Goodman-Kippen.”

“Mr. Goodman-Kippen,” Cyrus yawned that last part. “I really like that...I can’t wait…”

T.J. watched him fall asleep, breathing evenly against his chest and turned off the T.V., adjusting the two of them so that they were lying down and making sure that Cyrus didn’t wake up. T.J. thought about his plans of surprising the group with a trip to Disney World for their senior year graduation trip, and then presenting Cyrus with a very special small box with a special and important gift inside. He smiled at the thought and laced his fingers with Cyrus’s. “Yeah...can’t wait either…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please Comment if you read this!!! And check out my tumblr “thegayagenda-forkids.tumblr.com” and my other stories. I try to update at least one thing regularly.


End file.
